Paladin
Paladin (パラディン, Paradin) is a job class that hailed originally from YGGDRASIL. In the New World, the number of paladins are quite frequent in the Roble Holy Kingdom. Background According to Pavel Baraja, only a knight who physically expressed the justice they believed in could be called a paladin. For that reason, paladins like Touch Me were described as beings who embodied the idea of justice.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Similarly to Priests and Clerics, Paladins have also shown to be a follower of their own respective god they believed in.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparation for the Battle Known Paladins * Touch Me * Remedios Custodio * Neia Baraja * Gustav Montagnés * Isandro Sanchez * Boris Axelson * Sabicus * Esteban * Franco * Galvan Known Paladin Groups * Paladin Order * Goblin Paladin-Knight SquadOverlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Abilities and Powers In term of pure fighting power, paladins were consider a notch below warriors. Whereas warriors are offensive frontliners, paladins on the other hand, take on the role of defensive frontliners. Between the two types, paladins are stronger opponents against magic casters and monks. Thanks to the protection of the gods, they boasted superior magic resistance compared to warriors. Paladins are more useful than warriors when fighting beings of the evil alignment. As paladins are sword users, their weapon would be imbued with minor magic enchantments. The skills used by the paladins could only be used with melee weapons.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation Once one reached a certain degree of skill as a paladin, they would be able to use low tier recovery/healing spells. According to Ainz, there are some high-tier spells which paladin can used to enable themselves to fly. Nevertheless, the magic that the paladins used fell into the "other" category, and they typically cast spells in the form of blessings.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Active * Holy Strike: As an elementary technique among paladins, it was originally intended to be used in the moment one’s blade bit into a foe's flesh. Still, that did not mean it could not be used as a touch attack. Since most of the divine power simply exploded on the surface, it would not do much harm. * Under Divine Flag: The spell enhance resistance against fear, affecting everyone in a sphere around the caster. It is a spell that was centered on the paladin who had cast it, which meant that its effect were strongest when many people were bunched up within its effective radius. Trivia * Pavel Baraja viewed paladins as closer to being zealots. * Dark Knights are look upon as fallen paladins and could use blessing spells too. * Although it was hard to express in figures, one could say that a warrior’s attack rating was 11 and defense was 9. In contrast, a paladin’s attack was 8 and defense was 11. Needless to say, paladins could cast spells, but warriors could learn all sorts of Martial Arts, so it was impossible to make a simple comparison.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: Siege * In the far east of the New World, there were dragons who had attained the Paladin class.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord * According to Maruyama, someone from the Black Scripture would be regarded as the strongest paladin in the region. After that person would be a goblin from Enri's Goblin Paladin-Knight Squad and then Remedios Custodio.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes